1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more specifically, to a semiconductor device including memory cells.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to increase the number of memory cells integrated in a predetermined area, the memory cells are formed to have a three dimensional (3D) structure. Thus, operation circuits for controlling the memory cells and lines for connecting the memory cells are required to be changed for the 3D structured cells.